Finding Bucky
by WildGypsyWoman12
Summary: Bucky is looking to become the man Steve saw in him. The man worth risking your life for. After a botched job destroying a HYDRA facility, he meets Lily Daniels, a woman with secrets of her own living in the middle of nowhere, and she knows all about the former assassin. But despite it all, she sees the good in him and does her best to help him, while doing her best to stay hidden.
1. Intruder

**So, this story I had cooking in my brain since I saw the end of Captain America: Winter Soldier. My awesome friend Michelle got me into this character my final year of college and so I loved writing this and thinking it up, as much as I LOVE the movie. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>It was night when Lily was able to return to her home in the woods. As she walked up the steps of the relatively large log cabin, she sensed something different her surroundings. Normally when this feeling occurred, Nick and Hill visited her house, but the feeling was different than when they visit. The most obvious indicator she found on her front door, in what looked like a sloppy break in attempt. <em>Amateurs<em>. She thought, as she reached for the gun she kept hidden in between her belt and pants. Carefully opening the door, she stepped into the room, her weapon armed and ready to shoot, if necessary. Lucky for her, the house had only one floor, with no basement; but it was large. The layout of the rooms was very simplistic, allowing room to maneuver and hide if an intrusion occurs. Not that she had any before, but she still kept herself prepared and once a week trained as if someone had indeed broke into her house. This helped even more when Nick and Hill visited, giving her more of a challenge. Even Jesse provided a little bit of a challenge, despite getting his butt kicked by his sister every time.

The poorly picked lock of her door was not the only thing that felt off about this break in, but unfortunately Lily could not find any hard evidence to support her feeling. Her gun ready to shoot, she checked all the rooms until she reached her large living room and gasped. Lying in the middle of the floor, a man with dark shaggy hair and dressed like a cross between Captain America's 1940s outfit and something Black Widow would wear on her missions, passed out from a gunshot wound. Fear was one of the more prominent emotions running through her as she continued to stare at her intruder; old memories fueled the animosity she felt towards the man.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. So here's Chapter 1. I'll be posting the entire thing tonight. <strong>

**WildGypsyWoman12**


	2. Lily

**here's Chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>Bucky Barnes, former member of the 107th Battalion, supposed friend of Steve Rogers, but more importantly known as the assassin, Winter Soldier, woke to find himself chained to a space heater and a rock. Bleeding from his side due to his last altercation with HYDRA, he had found what appeared to be an abandoned cabin in the books and broke in, hoping they had supplies for him to treat his wound; but the loss of blood caused him to lose consciousness. Looking around, he saw his wound bandaged and a beautiful, short blond haired, woman standing in the doorway. She looked about average height and had a gun holster around her waist.<p>

"Don't even think of escaping or trying anything funny. I have more weapons than are seen and I can easily access them to end _you_." She said coldly.

_Way to break the ice_. Bucky thought. "You know who I am." He concluded, slightly disappointed; slightly relieved.

The woman only nodded. "The intelligence community thinks you're nothing but a ghost. Very few of us know that's bullshit." She began to walk closer, drawing her gun and pointing it at him. "Why are you here? Who _sent_ you?"

Bucky could tell she was afraid, but there were other emotions he could see struggling for control in her eyes. "No one sent me." He told her. "I was fighting a HYDRA cell and it ended badly." Looking into her eyes, he added, "I'm just trying to make up for my wrong doings. In all honesty, I thought this place was uninhabited."

The woman cursed under her breath and sheathed her gun as she closed the distance between the two of them, unlocking his restraints. "Why would an agent of HYDRA fight his own kind?"

"I'm no longer with them. My last mission was to end that man. I failed, and I know I've never failed before. He said he was with me 'til the end of the line'. He kept calling me his friend." As he spoke, Lily went over to the dresser to pull out a pair of close.

"Here." She said, tossing them to him. "Clean up and put these on. Watch that wound. I did the best I could, but you still need to heal."

"Do you not believe me?" He asked, taking the clothes.

"Wish I didn't. But I need to go into town, and while I know you're not lying, it doesn't mean I trust you, especially to leave you in my place. Besides, with that wound, you're not to be able to do anything extreme with your injuries. Noticed some broken ribs as I cleaned up your gunshot wound." She said, walking out of the room. Bucky found her hostility towards him odd, wondering if he had wronged her in some way.

Lily ran outside for some fresh air. Of all the people to break into her home, it was the man who killed her mother. She wanted nothing to do with him, but at the same time she knew her mother would frown upon her not taking the time to help him. What's worse, is that she found him completely attractive in a physical sense. Gosh had it been that long since she had been this close to a guy other than one she considered family? She looked up at the sky, still questioning why the Winter Soldier had come to her. She heard a noise behind her, breaking her train of thought. As she turned her head, she heard a few objects fall to the ground, cursing herself for not paying attention more to her emotions. In the doorway, she saw Bucky dressed in a long sleeved, plaid blue flannel shirt with blue jeans and tennis shoes.

"Shoes fit?"

"Quite well. Have to be the most comfortable ones I've ever worn."

"Yes, well, there's a lot of things for you to catch up on, given you've been on ice off and on for 70+ years." She opened the door and led him to the shed where she kept her mopeds.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope y'all are continuing to enjoy this story!<strong>


	3. Panic in Town

**Chapter 3 is up!**

* * *

><p>Bucky huddled himself close, his eyes watchful of every single person around him. He knew how integrated HYDRA was in society, and a small town like this one made no difference to him. By now, he was sure that they wanted him dead for turning over a new leaf after his fight with Steve. Their last attempt at wiping his memory had failed and he doubted it would again. Lily noticed his stance and understood his reasons, almost hating herself for bringing him. But she did not trust him completely to not snoop around the house, despite the fact he had broken from HYDRA. While any and all files on her are in her possession and under her protection, she still needed to be careful. Though sometimes she thought being careful was on the border of paranoia.<p>

"Lily, dear!" A cheery voice called from behind the couple, causing Lily to freeze in her spot. Turning around, she came across the face of an old woman, dressed in a blue and green plaid cloak. She carried a large purse and several cloth grocery bags.

"Delia, how are you?" She turned around and smiled as sweetly as possible. She liked the woman and any other day she wouldn't mind running into her, but today was not one of those days.

"Oh, splendid. Going to be baking some of my famous cookies soon. I'll be sure to bring some around."

"That's really not necessary." She gently tried to turn her down.

"Pishop! Of course it is. You need some meat on those bones. You're as skinny as a chicken bone." Lily caught her looking up and down at Bucky, who appeared to be scared out of his wits.

"Delia, this is James, James Barnes. His friends call him Bucky. He's visiting."

"Oh, an old friend visiting. How lovely. How did you two love birds meet?" The sweet old lady asked, causing Bucky's panic to rise, his eyes widening in fear.

"We're not love birds, Delia, just friends." Lily assured the woman. "We met the last time I was in D.C. Bucky is an army veteran."

"Ah. Isn't it a tad bit warm today to be wearing such a heavy coat and gloves?" Bucky was about to have a heart attack with the woman's constant questions. Lily sensed this and kept answering the questions for him.

"Oh, well you see he's covering up scars. He was attempting to rescue someone from a fire when a beam fell on his upper torso. His neck to the waist was burned. The scars did not heal well."

"Oh my goodness. Well, I must be going. Bye, dear." Looking at Bucky, she smiled and waved. As soon as she was out of sight, Bucky let out the huge breath he was holding the entire time. Something about that woman bothered me.

"Did you have to use _that_ name?" He grumbled to her, as his heart returned to normal.

"Made you an airtight identity while you were taking a shower. Figured it could help in your later adventures of taking down HYDRA. Besides, you want to get to know yourself again? You need to learn to get used to hearing it again."

"Thanks. Nice cover story by the way with my clothing."

"Welcome." She smiled.

"Maybe a little too much, but still pretty good for off the top of your head."

"I'll work on that." She laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	4. Call from Black Widow

**Taking a different turn with this chapter. For warning, if you don't like this kind of stuff, it does happen for the rest of the story. But they do come together.**

* * *

><p>Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson had just settled down in a motel to rest after finding another HYDRA facility destroyed, but not by Captain America and Falcon. Steve knew on some level Bucky was behind the attack. He could feel it. After hours of trying to calm his mind down to where he could sleep; his phone rang, undoing those efforts to sleep.<p>

"Hello?"

_"__Hey, Rogers."_ The voice on the other end said, coolly.

"Natasha. You wouldn't be calling for a social call. What's up?"

_"__While I should be hurt by that, you are right about that. One of our SHIELD allies hasn't answered in weeks. Fury is beside himself at the moment."_

"Really?" Steve questioned, finding that hard to believe.

_"__He's hiding it, but that's what Maria told me. Anyway, they were wondering if you wouldn't mind looking in on her as you continue to look for your friend. From what I gather from the GPS location on your phone, you're very close to her place of residence."_

"She must be some asset for Fury to make the request." Steve commented, knowing the former head of SHIELD is a ghost now.

_"__From my understanding, she's kind of like a daughter to him. He and her parents were friends back in the day and he watched her grow up. He'd go himself, but we all know he can't risk his cover being blown."_

"She doesn't know does she?"

_"__Oh she knows. Known as SHIELD's best kept secret. But, and I don't have the details, she's wanted by HYDRA. You're after Bucky anyway, and so he thinks finding her will lead you to him."_

Steve made a noise that sounded in between a scoff and a laugh. "We'll stop by and keep an eye out. Just send the address and a photo."

_"__No photo."_

"What? How are we supposed to know who she is without one?"

_"__Her name is Lily and she knows you and Sam are legit. If she's on the run again…"_

"Again?"

_"…__she'll find you if she sees you. She knows all of us who did not turn to HYDRA. That's all Fury said. No information about why she's initially on the run from HYDRA or why they want her so badly or anything. I'm keeping an eye out as well, but whatever ties she has with the Winter Soldier, Fury thinks you'll find her first."_

Steve sighed. Fury had his secrets and this must be a major one if he's not giving much info on the girl. "I'll call with news."

_"__Same here. Hill said only 6 people know the address. We're included in that six."_

"Who's number 6?"

_"__Didn't say. Just relaying information."_

"Got it." He yawned.

_"__Were you sleeping when I called?" She teased._

"Trying to."

_"__Well you can have your beauty sleep now, Rogers."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Chapter I'm going back to Lily and Bucky. Stuff is revealed. <em>**


	5. Hidden in Plain Sight

**Ok. There's a little time distortion here. But it fit in my mind. This chapter happens before the last chapter. **

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since Bucky invaded the rather large cabin in the woods, thinking it to be abandoned. By now his gunshot wound had healed nicely and he quite enjoyed the company of Lily. However, that woman they keep meeting in town, Delia, still rubs him the wrong way and for the life of him, he cannot figure out why. Despite his concerns, Lily has been keeping him on his toes. Every morning he would see her out in the back practicing karate moves, and one day after he had healed, he offered to spar with her. Quickly he learned the girl could throw a punch and didn't expect him to be gentle when fighting her. Despite being a good fighter, he was better and resolved to stay and make her stronger. Once he saw her moving something in the air with her hand, but when he asked her about it, she brushed it off to him seeing things.<p>

Of course, the paradise world soon came crashing down on the two. Delia showed up unexpectedly for tea one night. She hadn't seen Lily in the market in days and became concerned. Bucky was hesitant, but Lily assured her the two had done tea together before. Bucky had been with her long enough to know how she talked, and her reply seemed a tad off. As the women sat down in the living room and talked, he carefully went through Delia's purse. Inside he found a piece of paper with Lily's photo on it, only she had a different name. Upon smelling it, he smelled mandrake root, an herbal sedative. He then looked deeper in her purse and found a vial of a powdered substance. He checked her phone, seeing a series of texts about having the package soon. But it was the last phrase that alarmed him, "Hail HYDRA!" Bucky raced into the living room.

"Lily, don't drink the tea!" Bucky shouted.

"What…" Lily began, as Bucky pulled her up from the chair and placed her behind him.

"Stop this, this is Delia. She's…" But once again, Lily's words were halted. "Delia?" She exclaimed as she saw the once sweet old woman point a gun at them.

"Nothing personal dead, but HYDRA wants you back. Just sorry you had to bring James in to the conflict. He is rather handsome. Oh well, collateral damage. Such a waste of a good looking man."

Bucky did not wait another second to shuck off his coat and reveal his identity, throwing his metal arm up to block the bullet Delia had fired. Sprinting into a run, he tackled the woman, needing to get control of the gun. Lily huddled into a corner, her mind reeling from the fact that her life once again had fallen apart. Everything happened so fast. A shot rang out and Bucky found himself lying on top of a dead woman. He hadn't killed anyone in a while and this is the first time it affected him in some way. He noticed Lily still huddled in the corner, her arms wrapped around her knees.

"Lily." He calmly said, trying to get her to focus. "Hey. Look at me. We need to leave. Where are the weapons?"

"A…All around. Only I can access them." She replied.

"Get as many as you can. We need to leave, fast." He told her, helping her up.

As Lily's mind slowly began to process the events that had transpired, her eyes caught sight of Delia's dead corpse lying in the middle of her living room. A wave of nausea engulfed her and she raced for the bathroom in fear of being sick. Bucky crouched beside her, helping her in any way he could.

"How could I have let this happen? I was so cautious. Only went into town when needed. I did a background check on everyone. No ties to HYDRA what so ever."

"Hey, it happened. But we need to leave. Cut off one head…"

"…more will grow. You don't need to remind me. I know that phrase all _too_ well."

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned! More stuff is revealed later on. <strong>


	6. Secret Revealed

**Here's chapter 6! We're back on the regular timeline again, fyi.**

* * *

><p>"Remind me again why we're looking in on this chick?"<p>

"She's important to Fury, who can't come above ground. Plus she is connected to Bucky somehow. And more importantly, she's a SHIELD ally. Can't lose those."

"Glad to hear her connection to your friend isn't the most important thing out of the three."

"Actually, he's an incentive Fury told Natasha to tell me."

"Would we be doing this without it?"

"Yes." Steve answered honestly. "Not too many people on our side from the old institution."

The two men discussed for the tenth time about why they were looking in on someone who basically is a ghost to the world and to SHIELD. They walked up to the log cabin looking house in the middle of the woods. It was clear to both men no one was home. Picking the lock, they peeked their heads in for a quick first look. Carefully, with weapons drawn, they walked into the house, looking for clues to the obvious fight that had transpired.

"Looks like whoever was here left in a hurry." Sam observed.

"Definitely a fight went down. Question is, who won?" Steve asked. "Keep your eyes open. I'll check the bedrooms. You check the rest. Be on the lookout for hidden rooms. She's SHIELD."

"Right."

Steve slowly and carefully peered into each room. "Hey Cap. It's been a while since anyone was here for sure. Fridge reeks and the milk expired about two weeks ago." Sam called from the kitchen. Steve continued his search for any clues to what had transpired or hidden rooms. His hand lightly brushed something in the bedroom and suddenly a monitor rose up from the dresser.

_"__Captain Rogers."_ A voice said behind him, startling him. _"If you are seeing this, then that means the security protocol has not been deactivated._ _Only a select few would come check on me. Out of all of them, I knew Nick would send you, due to my connection to Bucky."_

Steve stared in awe at the young blonde woman. Though he himself was not a scientist and was still learning the new gadgets of this age, he'd yet to meet a woman as smart as Stark, maybe smarter. The way she spoke reminded him of someone he used to know.

_"__There are several weapons still available for you and Sam. Everything here is bio-engineered. Basically meaning, only with the correct DNA will you be able to access any of the secret rooms here. Still working on if DNA has been altered. Given how HYDRA works that could be a problem later on. Anyway, I've programed it so that you and only you, besides myself of course, can access these weapons. While I trust Nick and Maria, HYDRA is all around and for those who are looking for me. I don't know where we will be, but find me and you'll find Bucky."_

In the distance, Steve heard Bucky call out for her. His heard jumped at the sound of the old Bucky Barnes. _A woman did that._ Steve laughed at the thought, remembering how big a player, as they call it in today's world, his friend used to be.

_"__One last thing. He's changed Steve for the better, remember that."_ After that final message, monitor ended and a piece of paper printed below the screen, showing the locations to the remaining weapons around the house.

"What's that?" Sam asked, as Steve took the piece of paper.  
>"Help." Steve smiled, wondering Sam's reaction when he told him about the events that had just transpired.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned! We find out about Lily in the next chapter.<strong>


	7. Museums and Truths revealed

**Enjoy the Chapter! **

* * *

><p>After days of hiding and running, Lily decided Bucky needed to see the Captain America exhibit at the Smithsonian. She figured it would help him in his quest to figure out and become the man he used to be. Despite saving her life, he still felt conflicted. The museum was busy, as Lily knew it would be. The Captain America exhibit at the Smithsonian still grew in popularity to the point where it became a permanent exhibit, despite the events that had transpired months ago. Lily, herself, had not been to see the exhibit until not.<p>

A few feet away, she saw Bucky, dressed in the baseball cap, jeans, and big aviator leather jacket she'd given a month ago. Throughout the entire exhibit his face had been haunted, not speaking a single word. She found herself wishing she had telepathy so she could know what he was thinking. Of course reminding herself of her abilities she already possessed, she decided one more to control would be too much for her. Bucky's haunted look intensified as he came across the memorial dedicated to him. She could feel his sadness and strolled over to where he stood.

"This is me; _was_ me." He turned to look at her and then back again.

"I remember. I remember it all."

"This _is _you." She corrected him. "If it wasn't, I'd be back with HYDRA again, with them doing who knows what to me." She grabbed his hand, giving it a little squeeze as she looked into his eyes. "You were brainwashed." She reminded him, tugging him along.

"I killed…for them."

"Zola's a crazy S.O.B. HYDRA...Nazis…I honestly don't see the difference between the two anymore."

Bucky remained silent for the rest of the trek back to their motel room. Lily again felt his grief over what he had become from what he'd used to be. As soon as she locked the door, she decided it was time to come clean with him some more. During their time together, she confessed she began searching for him after she found out he had murdered her mother under orders. While this did not help his mood in anyway, she kept assuring him that he had no control over his actions. Though even her assurances did not work.

"You're not the only one who had their lives destroyed by HYDRA."

"Yeah, I'm sure I had…"

"You're not listening. What HYDRA did to you has been done to others in various ways. To good people who wanted nothing more than an uneventful life. People like me."

"You? I thought they were after you for your computer skills."

"If only." She scoffed. "They experimented on me, turned me into a _freak_."

"You're anything but a freak."

"World won't see it like that. Even now people who are different they run from, calling them monsters and abominations." She could still see the confusion in his eyes. "Maybe I should start at the beginning." Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out. She began her tale.

"My name isn't Lilijanna Daniels. Well, it is now, but my real name is Penelope…Pierce."

"As in…"

"Alexander Pierce was my father, yes. Mom divorced him when my brother Jesse and I were young. Shortly after an incident in Bogota. I think I was 4. Young enough to not remember it. Anyway, never saw dad and grew up without him. Two years after they had you murder my mom…" Bucky winced a little. "…my father calls me, wanting a relationship. Knowing my mother would want me to do the right thing, I go to D.C. Immediately as I exit the train these burly men grab me and put a cloth over my mouth. I woke up in what looked like a back alley medical place you see on science fiction shows. Clear plastic tarp separated me from others, and I was strapped to a dentist like chair with IVs pumping stuff into my body. I was in and out of consciousness for a while. The last time I woke up, I saw him, dad. He was talking to one of the medical personnel. Unbeknownst to them, I'd learned to read lips and saw that I'd been some kind of failure and needed to die. I began to try and get my head clear, but wasn't quick enough. They came with needles of a substance that was sure to kill me. I'm not sure what happened after that, but next thing I know, the medical personnel had flown back to the walls and the IVs were dethatched from my skin.

"I ran as best I could. People went past me and I was too scared to know why. Eventually, I figured out I was invisible and used it and the other gift, which turned out to telepathy, ability to move things with my mind." She clarified, unsure if Bucky had heard of it. "I was out of control. It was good when I saw HYDRA goons, but not when you try to draw attention away from yourself. Eventually, I kept to the woods. Least no one got hurt."

"Your own father did this to you?"

"Yeah. Nick began to get suspicious and set out to find me. He was friends with mom, and dad, but we saw more of Nick than dad. He and Maria found me in the Ozarks, miles from D.C That truth thing helped with them, as I was not trusting. I tried Nick's patience, but that's what Maria was there for."

"You 'tried his patience'?"

"I wouldn't go near them because of these 'gifts' and my inability to control them. Plus the 'HYDRAphobia' I had." The last part made Bucky laugh a little, and felt good when she realized what she had said. "They set me up in the middle of nowhere, near a tiny town. Maria stayed and I became a secret weapon against HYDRA. Not even dad knew about me. Nick was pissed when I told him about Dad's involvement. Couldn't believe it, but knew I wouldn't lie about stuff like that. I had all access to all of SHIELD's files. That's how I found out about dad ordering you to kill mom. Spent two years studying you, hating you. And now…" She paused a moment to regain her composure.

"And now…"

As Lily was about to speak, their door burst open and HYDRA swarmed into the room, catching them off guard. Bucky used his metal arm and threw several men to the wall. He saw Lily barely holding her own, but as he tried to go to her, he felt a familiar sting go through his body. Everything went black, as faint screams and shouts became farther and farther away to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys like the backstory for Lily? I originally was going to keep her name to Penelope, but Lilijanna came into my head again, as I had a coworker named that (and I hope I am not botching the spelling of her name), and I found I loved that more then Penelope. <strong>

**Hope you're still enjoying the story!**

**WildGypsyWoman12**


	8. Sam and Steve meet Lily

**Ok. Here's where the two stories come together. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>For a HYDRA facility, Sam noticed the unusual lack of HYDRA personnel. Nearly every room showed signs of being abandoned. He would have given up ages ago on this wing if he hadn't heard the sounds of medical monitors. Though faint, he still did not feel right leaving it alone. As the noises became louder, he heard a faint moaning noise and immediately broke out into a run. The nose was female for sure, but that's all he could make out, aside from the fact she sounded young.<p>

"Cap, I'm hearing something. Sounds like a woman in trouble. Maybe this place isn't abandoned after all."

_Copy that. Keep me posted._

Sam neard the room with the metal door. He couldn't believe his eyes; a Caucasian woman with short blonde hair was strapped to what looked like a medical examining chair and had many IV fluids stuck into her arms.

"Damn." He cursed as he kicked down the door. "Cap, they've got a woman here hooked up to a bunch of IVs with strange fluids. Gonna try to help her out. Monitors say she's still alive."

_Be careful, Sam._

"Seen your friend yet?"

_No. But every HYDRA place brings us closer. I can feel it._

"You see him, let me know. I'll be near in a heartbeat."

_Concentrate on the woman first._

"Roger that. Sam went to work on the IVs, carefully pulling them from the woman. Upon closer inspection, Sam saw the beginnings of bruises and several cuts; clear evidence to him she had not come here willingly. As he continued to disconnect the tubes from her, she showed signs of regaining consciousness. Suddenly, her eyes flashed open and she sat straight up gasping for air.

"Easy, easy." He calmly said. Her eyes looked around at her surroundings.

"Bucky?" She whispered, then loudly called out, "Bucky?" Her eyes fell on Sam for the first time. "Falcon." She said with some relief.

"Do I know you?" But her mind was on something else. She hopped out of the chair and ran, screaming, "Bucky!"

"Hey, wait!" Sam called, running after her. The pair had run a long ways when they ran into Steve, who caught the mysterious woman as she ran into him.

"Steve!" She shouted.

"Rogers, this is the woman I told you about. She keeps calling for..."

"Bucky!" She called out again.

"Bucky? Bucky's here?" Steve asked her, trying to get her attention. She nodded. "How'd you get her, Lily?"

"You know her?"

"Remember that message I told you about? She left it."

Lily tried to speak, but found she could not form more than one word sentences. She screamed in frustration. "Bucky." She said, pointing in one direction. Steve and Sam still did not have a clue as to what was going on with her, but followed her none the less. Lily led them to a large room in the warehouse. There she called for Bucky again, while Steve stayed close to her as Sam did recon. Suddenly, she jumped and went into the beginnings of a fighting stance. Steve looked in the direction she gazed and couldn't believe who he saw. Sam even stopped dead in his tracks.

* * *

><p><strong>Umm. I'm sure you can guess who stopped Steve and Sam in their tracks. :)<strong>


	9. Back from the Dead

**Hello Chapter 9! Enjoy the curveball (if you want to call it that)**

* * *

><p>"Is that?"<p>

"Captain Rogers. Good to see you again. I see you've met Penelope, my daughter."

"Lilijanna!" She growled.

"You died. How did you bring your sorry ass back to life?" Sam asked.

"Perks of HYDRA technology." Pierce replied, coyly, snapping his fingers. A figure came out from the shadows. Lily couldn't believe her eyes, Bucky. Standing in his old black uniform with brown combat books. The once faded red star now apparently repainted on his metal arm, which held one of a steady ready to fire automatic rifle.

"Bucky!" She called out to him, moving out of her fighting stance.

"Bucky?" Steve questioned at the same time.

"Winter Soldier has willingly come back to us." Pierce said.

"Liar!" Lily snapped back one second after her father had finished. She may have trouble communicating, but her mind did not reflect her speech troubles. After all they had gone through, ; after all the actions and conflicts Bucky had fought to be come close to the man Steve remembers when he looks at him, she would not let her father destroy that.

"Kill them." Pierce ordered. "Kill them all."

"Bucky!" Lily pleaded, seeing the hesitation in his stance before raising his gun. But she saw something else. Bucky winked at her and nodded his head ever so slightly, where anyone could have missed it. But he already knew she was not just any person. Keeping his cover, Lily stepped forward, shielding Steve and Sam with her body. Raising her hand, knowing she could control her abilities, unlike the last time she encountered HYDRA in a place like where they were, she pushed the gun out of Bucky's hands off to his right, far away from her father. Sprinting into a run she attempted to tackle Bucky to the ground, but he dodged it, causing her to trip a little. Regaining her posture, she took a swing at him, dodging his blows. However, he managed to trip her, pulling a knife and holding it to her throat as she lay flat on her back on the floor.

Steve and Sam, after the initial shock of how well Lily moved, noticed Pierce moving to leave and jumped into action. Steve threw his shield, which lodged into the wall, blocking Pierce's escape. Pierce began to run for the windows when a shot rang out and he fell to the hard concrete floor. Steve looked a Sam and saw the same confused look on his face. Looking back, they saw Bucky rolling off Lily, who had his side pistol in her hand. Standing up, she ran over to where Pierce lay on the floor, bleeding from his hip. Bucky ran after her, stopping where Steve stood. Steve wanted to go over to make sure Lily didn't do anything foolish, but Bucky held him back.

"She needs to do this." He said.

Lily stared down at her father. "Why?" She asked, sternly. "I'm your daughter. How could you?" She nearly screamed, her speech improving as the drugs continued to wear off.

"You and your brother were nothing but disappointments. I wanted to make you better."

"Jesse was SHIELD. Joined for you."

"His mind was anti-HYDRA. We had scientists who wanted to try to create super soldiers, assassins. You were the perfect candidate." He told her, unremorseful.

"Bastard! I'm your daughter!" She shouted. "You made me a freak!" Lily tossed the gun to the side. "You wanted me, _dead_." She hissed.

"You showed no signs of improvement until the end." He grunted in pain. "You were a success. In more ways than we could have hoped or imagined."

Lily did something not even Bucky had even seen before; igniting her arms on fire. Steve, once again, attempted to intervene, but Bucky still held him back with his arm. Sam just stood still, doing his best to understand the situation. Lily looked into the eyes of the man who ruined her life. If she wanted to, she could kill him. But as always, her mom came to her, telling her she'd be no better than him. With than in mind, she extinguished the fire on her arms.

"Knew you wouldn't kill me." Pierce said.

"Lying bastard." She scoffed. "You're the murderer, not me." Looking back at Bucky, she added, "And not him. You. And you'll pay." She steadily walked back towards the three men, a smile forming on her face as her eyes met Bucky's.

Alexander Pierce was not the kind of man who liked to lose. Seeing the gun close to him he reached for it, aiming the barrel in the direction of his daughter. Bucky saw him move, realizing Pierce's target.

"Lily look out!" He cried, running the short distance to her, pushing her down to block the shot. The bullet bounced off his metal arm, and immediately following Bucky reached for his spare gun and shot Pierce square in the head. After a few moments, Steve reached for his cellphone.

_Captain Rogers, good to hear from you._

"Coulson?"

_Director Coulson. But same man, none the less._

"Where's Natasha?"

_Out on a mission. But she gave me this phone and told me the details. We'll be at your coordinates in an hour. _

"We've got four people, and one officially dead former head of SHIELD."

_Roger that._

Steve looked at Bucky, who was in the middle of an embrace with Lily. Their eyes met and a smile came across Bucky's face as he nodded to his oldest friend.

"We have an hour til help comes. I guess we should exchange stories?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! I threw in Coulson! Ha! Don't ask me for the story on Natasha connecting with him, because I have none in my head. I love Black Widow and Scarlett, but I'm more Bucky focused. :)<strong>

**If you didn't guess Pierce, then YES! But if you did, oh well. I'm kind of terrible with this stuff sometimes. **


	10. Epilogue

**This is the shortest chapter of all! But it's an epilogue.**

* * *

><p>The woman raced as hard as she could through the forest, checking behind her every chance she received. The man still gaining on her, despite the head start she had on him. She just need to get back to her house and she'll be safe. Unfortunately, her frantic mind did not see the upturned turned root in her path, causing her to fall to the ground. Lily tried to stand, but found her ankle screamed in pain, causing her to drop back down to the ground. Looking up, she saw her invisibility had worn off, her head start gone, as she looked at the barrel of the gun pointed at her face. His figure resembled her fiancé, but his eyes exposed him as nothing more than an imposter. Her ankle throbbing in pain, she did the only thing she could of and prayed would help.<p>

"Bucky!" She screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>So I have another story in the works in my head, but you'll have to wait a long while as next week I begin school again and that's gonna take up the majority of my time. Thanks for taking time to read this story. I hope you enjoyed this! <strong>

**WildGypsyWoman12**


End file.
